


The Aquarium

by SakiJune



Category: Police Academy (1984)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri grande e io ero piccolo.<br/>Eri forte e io ero debole.<br/>Eri tutto ciò che sta nelle due parole “fratello maggiore” e non si può esprimere in inglese.<br/>E già ti amavo come solo i bambini sanno amare, perché la Terra gira intorno al Sole, te l’avevano insegnato a scuola e ora lo imparavo anch’io, e iniziai a girarti intorno come una trottola impazzita di curiosità e di ammirazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aquarium

Eri già in cima alla corda, e guardavi giù mentre ti spenzolavi dal ramo. Mi guardavi star quieto sull’altalena, con i miei libri di figure.  
\- Ti devo insegnare, Pete. Tutti possono imparare. Fidati.  
Eri grande e io ero piccolo.  
Eri forte e io ero debole.  
Eri tutto ciò che sta nelle due parole “fratello maggiore” e non si può esprimere in inglese.  
E già ti amavo come solo i bambini sanno amare, perché la Terra gira intorno al Sole, te l’avevano insegnato a scuola e ora lo imparavo anch’io, e iniziai a girarti intorno come una trottola impazzita di curiosità e di ammirazione.  
  
\- Vuoi entrare all’Accademia dopo il liceo? Pete, mi rendi così felice!  
Non capivi che io avrei fatto _di tutto_ per renderti felice. Non sempre ci riuscivo, ma tu non ti arrabbiavi mai. Se qualcosa ti contrariava, te ne stavi per un po’ a guardare il tuo acquario e ti tornava il sorriso.  
A ventinove anni, sergente istruttore, t’incantavi a guardare i guizzi dei pesciolini e i loro occhi sbirciare il mondo tra le rocce. Avevi sposato la ragazza più brutta del quartiere, un po’ per pietà, un po’ perché non ti sembrava ci fosse molta differenza con le altre. Per me era lo stesso.  
Avevamo avuto troppi pomeriggi di sole, troppe parole soltanto nostre. _Quel_ Sole… l’avevo guardato troppo a lungo ed ero cieco.  
  
Anch’io misi su famiglia, e fu un bene, perché tentare di restare al passo con la tua carriera si era rivelata un’impresa fallimentare. La quiete sonnolenta del sedicesimo distretto e la gioia di crescere un figlio mi fecero quasi credere di poter risplendere a mia volta.  
Ma no.  
Non appena il quartiere si agitò un poco, andai nel panico. E solo l’intervento dei _tuoi_ allievi mi salvò dai guai. Una banda di pasticcioni come pochi ma, oh sì, in loro c’era cuore, c’era tutto il coraggio e la lealtà che avevi saputo trasmettere.  
“Tutti possono imparare”. E io? Avrei mai imparato a vivere davvero fuori dalla tua ombra? Ormai non ci speravo più. Quell’ombra era calda, era dolce, aveva il tuo sapore.  
  
I tuoi ragazzi, li chiamavi, e ogni volta Hurst credeva fossero gli ultimi. Dov’era la tua dignità? Il buon gusto di saper lasciare il posto a qualcun altro, diceva, come se lui, il commissario, fosse ancora nel fiore degli anni! Non era buffo? Io sapevo. Io capivo. Mi accorgevo di ciò che talvolta mancava nel tuo sguardo, delle dimenticanze, delle stranezze… ma eri ancora il mio eroe, e il mondo non si accorgeva che strapparti dall’Accademia e sbatterti sulla veranda di un ospizio ti avrebbe ucciso all’istante.  
E una volta calato il buio, avrei ricominciato a vedere - e a sparare a vista su tutti coloro che ti avevano ferito tanto in profondità da spegnere la tua anima e insieme la mia.

  
\- Ora capisci? Capisci perché l’ho fatto? Osi giudicarmi?  
  
Il tenente Hooks non mi giudica, ma la legge sì. Sta per piangere, eppure mette a verbale ogni parola e non mi libera i polsi.  
Ho ucciso una creatura senza onore, un essere viscido, eppure lei non riesce a guardarmi negli occhi.  
\- Thaddeus Harris non meritava di vivere - mi risponde la sua vocetta resa gelida dal dolore, o forse me lo immagino soltanto. - Ma non è questo che il Comandante avrebbe voluto.  
  
E mentre mi portano via, dal finestrino comincio a capire come si vede da dentro un acquario. Un acquario vuoto.  
So che mi guardi, Eric, so che scuoti la testa e mi vedi annaspare tra la sabbia asciutta, ma non puoi salvarmi. La pace sarà sempre tua, e così la luce. Ma la vendetta! Dedicarti una vendetta!  
Troppi graffi per imparare ad arrampicarmi in alto, perché mi vedessi davvero -  
E ora vorrei nascondermi anche dal tuo ricordo che abbaglia la mia coscienza in un’agonia senza fine.


End file.
